Knut Erikson Anzari "One-Eye"
Name: Knut Erikson Anzari “One-Eye” Title: Chieftain of Ravenkrak/Shaman-Lord of the Far North Age: 42 Ethnic Origins: Nordic Equipment: He wears the ragged furs that mark him as a shaman in the North. The bunch of raven feathers tied to his arm serves as well as any coat-of-arms. If battle demands it, he will also wear a chain hauberk. His weapons of choice are his war ax and dagger, both etched with magical runes. The axe is enchanted to wound the Stav of men, even those who are not trained for magic. The dagger serves as a conduit for his Stav. Its primary use is rituals but on the battlefield he can use it to last out and stun opponents with visions of madness. Both are made of the finest iron to be more effective against demons. His belt is covered with packs containing ingredients useful for alchemy and sorcery in the field. Bio: Knut was born a rather insignificant boy in the small Anzari clan. His father didn’t even own land and had become a freeman only by marrying his mother. He likely would have remained a poor farmer in the hinterlands of the North had the local shaman not taken him on as an apprentice at age 6. From him he learned the secrets of the Stav, the methods a magical crafting, and how to fight as a proper Nord. After spending 11 years with his master he returned to his clan and sought a position in the warrior’s longhouse. Once there he was quickly swept under the spell of a lovely and daring young shield maiden. Sigrid, for that was her name, was planning an expedition to a dwarvish ruin in the north. Knut joined the moment he heard she was looking for “a shaman worth his salt”. While she was initially unimpressed with his advances, he got a chance to prove his worth. While exploring the ruin they were attacked by a bandit warlord. He was an outlawed thane from the south who had over the years amassed a horde of outlaws and exiles. Sigrid and a few of the others held out deep within the ruins, but Knut and the majority of the group were caught outside. Despite the overwhelming numbers he led the others to lure out small groups of the bandits and ambush them. Then they launched an all out assault on the bandits where it was said that Knut fought like a demon-possessed. The undisciplined criminals ran in a mass panic and Knut led a small force into the ruins to save Sigrid. He challenged the leader to single combat and killed him by freezing his heart to solid ice. Knut returned with the treasure, renown, the respect of his comrades, and most importantly the girl. The group swore to forever stand at each other’s sides, and under Kunt’s and Sigrid’s leadership they began their time as adventures. They traveled the Nordic Empire, but especially Ravenkrak, is search of wealth and glory. Eventually they built up a local reputation as mercenary peacekeepers, solving disputes between clans and hunting outlaws. After winning a fine estate in one of their adeventures, Knut and Sigrid decided to settle down for a time. They were married and after the celebration the company parted ways, vowing to join forces again in the future. The couple soon celebrated the birth of their daughter and all seemed right in the world. But that would change. Knut had spent the years expanding his magical talents and knowledge. He had a fascination for the strange and occult. Most of what he learned was useful and no more dangerous than typical magic, but he began to take an interest in demons. He didn’t intend to summon one at first, merely study them and better understand the world. But he eventually tried a dangerous experiment. He summoned the powerful shape-shifting demon Ygdrask to see if the barrier he created could hold it back. Well aware of the risk, he had waited until Sigrid had left to visit her family and taken Dagna with her. But they returned a day early. Sigrid had put Dagna to bed and entered his study just in time to break his concentration and let the demon move freely. Some demons might have slain or possessed their summoner, but this demon had a crueler idea. It killed Sigrid and stole her face, mocking Knut as it returned to its world. From that day on Knut was a changed man. He swore revenge on the demon and vowed never to let this mistake happen again. He left young Daga with his sister-law’s family for a time and studied more than ever. He made every preparation, found any information on fighting demons, fought lesser demons in his travels, and poured everything into making himself the ultimate weapon against Ygdrask. He even sacrificed his eye to gain more power and the blessings of the gods. When at last he could find nothing more, he lured the demon again; this time sending both his spirit and the demon to a small pocket of reality, a place between two worlds. There the demon once again took the face of his beloved and they clashed. They struggled for what seemed like an eternity. What appeared to be physical combat was an extension of their wills. The demon was an immense and alien mind, but Knut’s Stav would not give in. At last he slew the demon and returned to his own body. His great purpose had been fulfilled and he could finally stay with his daughter for more than a few days, but he still mourned Sigrid. His life felt empty and restless. Thus he gathered his old comrades for another task. They gathered more warriors to themselves and became the ultimate law in the Far North. They commanded respect from the people, but more importantly they were the toughest and most ruthless people in the mountains. Anyone who breaks the peace, hurts others, or defies Knut’s will is hunted and killed. The Moot elected him Chieftain of the North unanimously. Personality: For a Nord he is very cool and calculating. In fact, when speaking of his personality it is impossible avoid referencing how the northern ice seems to flow through his veins. Even among family and friends he rarely shows any warmth. It was not always so, before the death of his wife he was cheerful and carefree. But now he is serious and taciturn. Other: Do not let his one eye fool you. Loss of depth perception is meaningless to one who can truly see through the Stav. The Knut's agents in the north wear raven feathers on their arms as a badge of office. Their presence causes terror even in the boldest of men. Category:Nordic Empire Category:Ravenkrak Category:Jarls Category:Magic User